


friend

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conversations about love, Cuddling, Doubt, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, geralt is not as emotionally constipated, insercurity, like little implied but still, loving geralt, sleeping, vulnerable mousesack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mousesack pulls away from the touch on his head with a snort. “we’re more than friends, geralt,” says the druid, eyes glaring magic at the witcher.“hmm. i know.”
Relationships: Ermion | Mousesack/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	friend

**Author's Note:**

> another rarepair,,, old men in love
> 
> yeehaw join me in this hell

a hand touches his forearm. it’s hesistant and scared, shaking with nerves. 

“do you still love me?” rasps a shredded silk voice. 

geralt watches the trembling hand latch onto him, and he moves his eyes down to the owner. honey brown looks away from his molten orbs. 

he turns his head to the side and with a fragile look, he asks, “why do you ask?” 

mousesack tightens his grip and pushes his head against the witcher’s naked thigh. “i see how you look, the distractions.” he sniffs and geralt looks away from the pained face. “i see how you stay young and how i grow old and dead with age. you wil leave me in due time, darling.” 

the mage moves up, pressing his side against geralt’s, and whispers in the man’s ear, “so, do you still love me?” 

geralt pushed his head near mousesack’s and hums. he does not say anything. his lips hover over the hairs and skin of his lover’s mouth. mousesack catches geralt’s nervous tongue, and they gently kiss. 

lovers seperate and brown eyes stare into him, waiting. “i have always loved you and will never forget you, mousesack,” croaks geralt. a rough hand pets graying black hair. “you will always be in my mind even after. i will not let stray bodies remove the burning fire you have placed in my heart. i love you, friend.” 

mousesack pulls away from the touch on his head with a snort. “we’re more than friends, geralt,” says the druid, eyes glaring magic at the witcher. 

“hmm. i know.” 

the shorter man lowers his body to lay on his side. he nuzzles his head against pale flesh and softly sighs as he leans into the warmth. geralt strechtes out onto his back and places a uncertain hand on the dark skin of his significant other. mousesack sighs at the touch, body instantly relaxing, and whispers, “thank you.” 

geralt looks down at mousesack who’s curled up against his body with his chocolate eyes closed and exhales. the mage shivers, and he rubs his body. 

“do not thank me,” says the witcher, “i am simply doing what comes natural: loving you.” 

mousesack smiles and mumbles, “you’re too kind.” 

“no - i’m not. not enough.” 

the man wraps his arm around geralt. his face gentle and calm, he murmurs, “whatever you say,” a pause. “friend.”

geralt chuckles and turns to the warmth of the other man with a purr. they lay against each other, eyes closed, and soon breathes even and hearts steady: sleeping. 

they love one another.


End file.
